The specific utilization of this invention is directed to smaller unit electrical power users, such as, households, small businesses, farms and light industrial users. Conservation of electrical power is a specific objective which has received considerable attention and has consequently resulted in the expenditure of substantial effort and money in the investigation of alternatives and supplemental sources of electrical energy. The most notable of these sources are the well-known attempts at utilization of wind power for the driving of electrical generators, solar cells that are operative in the direct generation of electrical energy, or sources of heat energy that would otherwise be ineffectually dissipated. Water power is another important source of supplemental energy and is readily available in the form of flowing streams or ocean tides.
A common defect or defiency with the known and previously available supplemental electrical energy source systems is that they are not able to continually supply the electrical demands of a typical utilization units such as a household or small business. Specifically, wind power is of an intermittent nature and consequently a wind driven generator which is dependent on the wind and will not always be enabled to produce the necessary electrical power at the time it is needed. Similarly, solar energy is limited to daytime utilization and its efficiency and effectiveness during the daytime is often diminished or essentially eliminated as the consequences of cloudy weather conditions. However, electrical power use in the household, business or light industry, can not be dictated by these conditions or factors and it is essential that the power be provided or be available at all times. Accordingly, even though an auxiliary electrical power source is provided, it remains essential that the utilization unit retain its connection to a primary electrical power distribution network, generally a public utility power system.